Revelations
by CuriousCas
Summary: Erik always knew he was meant for something greater yet his fears kept him from revealing his true self. What happens when that a special someone walks into his life and shows him his destiny? Can he be as good for her and she'll be for him, he can only hope so. (summary sucks but I hope you'll give it a chance) Erik Night x OC My profile will have character pics & other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1: The New Mark**

Erik stared slack jawed at the young fledgling standing before him, or rather at the newly transformed vampyre before him.

He huffed in frustration as the child peered at him through her glorious greens."Dammit why can't I ever get the normal ones?" His voice leaked with aggravation and annoyance. His remark, however, fell upon deaf ears as the girl dropped to the cold night ground. Despite his instinct to leave the girl, he rushed over to her side, scooped her up into his arms and held her close. She was his Mark after all and in the face this abnormal situation he couldn't mess this up. No. He wouldn't mess this up! It's about time he started taking this job a little bit more seriously. His newfound determination fueled him and lit a fire under him, yet he could have never expexted what happened next.

He felt an attraction to her, not romantically, but a magnetic pull that had nothing to do with her beauty, and what great beauty it was. Many wouldn't say beautiful in the traditional sense but he found her to be striking, unique. Even asleep she had an alluring energy and look to her. He stopped his once over of the slumbering girl and tucked the few straggling black hairs behind her ear and began to study the elaborate tattoos that adorned her body. Both red and blue ornaments decorated her olive toned flesh, with marks of every sort. Flames stretched from the corner of her jaw, curving down to the area between her breasts and he forced himself to avert his eyes. This pull of hers! It kept him from prying, from stepping too far with the unconscious vampyre girl. Nearpy perfect looking lines wrapped around her wrists almost like bracelets permanently set in place, however these then branched off into representations of all of the elements that stretched over the full expanse of her exposed arms. Most impressive was her crescent. Nesteled slightly above her brows was a completely filled in half moon; a swirled mix of both red and blue that had an arched off and swirled design that covered half of her face and the underside of her eyes as if it were a mask; almost resenbeling that of the phantom in the Phantom of the Opera. He beamed broadly and knew there was somethig special about her, something undeniably special about her. He could practically feel the Goddess' gifts oozing off of her, leaving something sweet lingering in the air.

He made his way back to the House of Night with the girl in his arms, clutching her tight as she moaned and squirmed in her unconscious slumber. He wasn't sure how her appearance would be taken but he knew for sure that he was meant to Mark her, Nyx herself had confirmed it as he approached the school.

An echo swam through his mind as he neared the building's entrance.

"_Well done my son. This gift was not given lightly. She holds great power and you must help her discover what she holds within her. Blessed be child. Blessed be."_

This was his second chance; it was his time to prove himself. The Goddess commanded it and so shall it be.


	2. Chapter 2 Loving Whispers

**Ch.2: Loving Whispers**

She walked along the dark and desolated street. With every step her feet padded against the chilled pavement, causing shivers to run deeply through her entire body. Although she wasn't consciously aware as to where her feet were taking her, she knew that she was safe; knew that there was no reason to be afraid.

She was simply clothed. Clad in nothing but a plain and soft green cotton tee with a tattered and faded wash pair of jeans. She breathed deeply as a harsh wind decided that now was the appropriate time to crash against her. Swaying along with the rough breeze, her gut told her to follow its path, so she rerouted and backtracked when she felt it. An electric spark flooded her being and worked its way through her; she was being watched. Once again her instincts decided to kick in, and contrary to what she should have done; she stood her ground and faced the owner of that electric stare.

With the power and force of a God, his voice clapped like thunder throughout the night.

"Alana Grayson! Night has chose thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

A shudder racked her body as gooseflesh arose and crept up her spine. _"Don't be afraid. I'm here. I'm with you my child." _The gooseflesh subsided some but still lingered and clung to her like a second skin. Another heavy breath escaped her as a fiery pain exploded, starting at her head, then traveling downward. The pain washed across her face, neck, shoulders; almost like a lover caressing her in a most intimate embrace. Yet instead of pleasure it was a now blazing pain. _"You will brave this. You will succeed! You have a heart that will reign and conquer all." _She trembled as the motherly and gentle voice floated through her mind, calming her, soothing took everything in her not to reach out to the woman, to beg her to stay but she knew her calls and wishes would go unanswered.

Her vision fogged and her eyes grew heavy as she looked at the boy who had done this to her. Despite her hazy vision she could clearly see him. No, he was definitely not a boy. His sapphire eyes locked with hers and she practically feel the power he held within himself oozing off of him and wrap around her, holding her. Her continued assessment of him was cut short as she dropped to the hard earth beneath her.

_"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again."_


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm not sure if any of you are actually enjoying this story so far...I know there isn't really much right now but I plan on writing more. I would really appreciate reviews, positive or negative! Criticize me, I would just like a little feedback to know whether or not to keep going. Just a warning, these first few chapters are going to set the scene and establish a bit of background so and I hope you like it :) **The rating on this chapter will be more mature, just to warn you. If you aren't a reader of mature stories I don't recommend reading this chapter.

**Ch. 3 Broken **

That thou hast her, it is not all my grief,  
And yet it may be said I loved her dearly;  
That she hath thee, is of my wailing chief,  
A loss in love that touches me more nearly.  
Loving offenders, thus I will excuse ye:  
Thou dost love her, because thou knowst I love her;  
And for my sake even so doth she abuse me,  
Suffering my friend for my sake to approve her.  
If I lose thee, my loss is my love's gain,  
And losing her, my friend hath found that loss;  
Both find each other, and I lose both twain,  
And both for my sake lay on me this cross:  
But here's the joy; my friend and I are one;  
Sweet flattery! then she loves but me alone.

Sonnet XLII: William Shakespeare

**Erik's POV**

"No!" Her scream echoed throughout the infirmary room and he was back at her side in an instant. Her face was scrunched up and pain shone along her delicate features. Lightly shaking her arm he tried to console her, wanted her to realize that she was safe; that no one would be able to harm her as long as he was around. Despite his attempts at rousing her, she had yet to wake up and he was starting to get worried. The attraction he had previously felt for her hadn't ebbed and it hurt him to see, or rather, hear her in pain.

"Alana...Alana please wake up. Wake up!" Despite his roaring tone, his at one point strong voice, faltered to barely a crack. Now feverishly pushing at her shoulder, her arms reached out and snaked around his; he grinned a half smile of relief. She was waking up. Her hushed murmurs only helped confirm his suspicion as she grabbed onto him tighter. "Don't touch me, you can't do this. But..." Her grasp became an iron clench, slowly tightening and tightening. He knew bruises would surely develop yet he wouldn't allow himself to pull away. He rooted himself in place, something in him knew that needed to hear what she was saying. "Please." Tears started rushing down her pale cheeks as her body started to shudder. "You said never again. Scotty no!" Still holding onto him she started writhing, like a small child under the watchful eyes of a stern and angry parent.

With a strength that far surpassed a girl her size, she flung him half way across the room. He made hard contact with the wall and if he were still human he would have surely gotten a concussion, if not a few broken bones. But thankfully he wasn't and it didn't take him long to get back to her back to her side. He would have never expected to see the sight before him. Alana's was arched up off of the bed, face twisted into a harsh grimace that physically and emotionally hurt him. He tried to readjust her; to lay her back down, to rid her body of this strain but before he made contact with her skin, he felt the heat. A heat that the intensity of being exposed to an open flame for a prolonged period of time. The closer he got to her the greater the burn, however he pushed past the pain and he finally managed to get her back to a resting state; body flat but still rigid. Tensed as if waiting for an attack. That's when he saw it. an aura, a physical ray blushing off of her skin in fiery orange and yellow hues. He withdrew his touch from her and all but immediately the aura faded back, almost as if it were being absorbed back into her skin. He took his place next to her bed and was left to ponder the fate of the vampyre girl before him. Left with curiosity, questions and more than a little bit of pain from her still as of yet unknown defense mechanisms; he took her hand in both of his and continued to feel the residual heat she held.

"You're going to be okay. I can promise you that." The pull that he had for her never weaned and all he wanted was for her to wake up so he could figure out why.

**Alana's POV**

She was stuck. Unable to move and in all honesty she wasn't sure she would want to. Her feet kept her in her place as she watched for the umpteenth time as her sister wept in a pool of her own blood. Curled in on herself Kylie attempted to cover her most intimate places from the peeping eyes of her younger sister. Kylie's lip was split and swollen, a fierce looking cut ran from her hairline to her left eyebrow and there were bruises and slashes all along her battered body. The blood seemed to be everywhere, especially from her belly as well as the area in between her legs. Alana tried to capture Kylie's gaze but the elder girl averted her eyes, unable to look the child in the face. Her sobs were dying down slightly as she spoke. "I'm sorry..." a hiccup interrupted her words. "Please forgive me." The tears just kept on flowing as the young girl kept on watching in horror.

Alana knew her sister was sorry, knew that Kylie wasn't at fault. It was all _him_. He was the reason for their pain. He had ruined them both, and the sad thing was that he never felt remorse. Not once had he ever apologized or tried to restrain himself. He came first and his needs always needed to be fulfilled, no matter who exactly fulfilling them.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the hiss of another can being opened followed by a long slurp. He made her sick to her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to puke, barely keeping her gagging at bay.

"Alana sweetie why don't you go on to bed now," the huskiness in his tone told her all she needed to know. "Let me just finish of with this one here and I'll go on and tuck you in." Until then she hadn't looked at him, but when she drew her eyes away from her sister, he gave her a wink and nodded his head in the direction of her room. She lingered as she always did and she had to keep herself from crawling to her sister, wanting only to hold on to the woman who had acted like a second mother to her. She jumped up in shock as his scream tore through the room. "Now dammit!" She nodded and all but ran into her room, slamming the door quickly behind her.

She gave up on crying. Her own tears were all but worthless these days and they only served to fuel his amusement. He said he loved seeing her cry, it only proved that he could break her down, push her over the edge. She changed out of her school clothes into a worn and tattered nightgown with half moons splayed along its front and stars across the back. She had always loved the night but now it seemed to only hold terrors and monsters. Monsters that were too close for comfort. After removing her socks she flopped down into bed, facing the wall; knees to her chest she lay waiting. Trying to ignore the moans and sobs from outside her door, she hummed a simple melody that always seems to calm her. Caught up in the music of "You Are My Sunshine" she eventually found herself surrendering into a deep and wonderful sleep. Sleep was something that rarely graced her with its presence, as he usually got to her early on before she ever had the chance to get some rest. A part of her knew that this small reprieve would only end up being worse for her, but the optimism in her said maybe he would leave her be.

She felt the heat of him before she woke. His body lay flush against hers, with only the thin layer of her nightgown between the two, he all but enveloped her. He was a tall, broad and muscular man and he used that greatly to his advantage. She was only a child, weak and small, with no real way to defend herself. Her eyes started to flutter open as his arm wrapped around her waist, in what would normally be considered a loving embrace. She knew better, in no would this ever be considered loving.

"Don't worry baby, Kylie's asleep, she won't hear us." His tone was seductive, or at least that's what he was going for. His words however were slurred and coming out jumbled. The only way she knew what he was saying was because she's heard this line more than a few times.

Kylie was definitely not sleeping, this was just his way of letting her know that her sister was so badly beaten that she was unconsciousness, unable to help protect her from his advances. She shuddered as his hand traveled from her waist to her barely developed breasts. As he let himself rub and squeeze her, a moan escaped his lips, a deep guttural moan that was almost inhuman. He nuzzled her neck, his beard scratching and burning at her skin. She was able to smell his breath, the bitterness and acrid smell overwhelming and she could only guess as to how many beers he'd had. His hands drifted lower, past her waist, and he bucked himself against her. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she felt him, his hardness firmly pressed up against her. Another buck left her biting down harder, only to wind up with the taste of her own metallic blood filling her mouth.

He neared her opening, "No!" Her scream escapade her before she could restrain herself. Without refrain he spread her legs and pushed several fingers into her and she tried, desperately tried to push his arm away from her. It hurt so bad! Colors flooded her vision and she was on fire, the pain was unbelievable. She scratched, clenched and all but tore at his arm. She needed him to stop, she felt on the verge of passing out. "Don't touch me, you can't do this. But..." She was interrupted as his other hand went to her throat, choking off her air abruptly. Gasping for breath and writing in pain from both the internal invasion as well as the lack of air, she was only able to choke out, "Please." The tears were now free flowing as he replaced his fingers with himself, thrusting in and out at a hurried pace. His hand left her throat and he grasped tightly onto her waist, his pace almost frantic. She was shaking so hard and breath seemed to be escaping her. Despite her lungs being on fire she had to try and stop him.

"You said never again. Scotty no!" His fingers dug deeper into her skin and she couldn't help but gasp as the skin gave way under the harshness of his grasp. She kicked, smacked and flung her arms out in ever which way in attempt to fight back. Unfortunately there was only so much fighting when he had her pinned against both the wall and himself. It was like he was tearing at her, ripping her from the inside out; and with a groan louder than her screams he finished, leaving her hot and used and broken. Blood stained and left trails along her hips from the crimson half moon cuts across her skin, it also pooled from inside her, marking her legs bright red. As he pulled out of her he laid her on her back and hovered in between her spread legs. Smiling down at her maliciously he winked, "That was amazing sweetie, the best I've ever had." He pulled her up to him, her body arching up with no resistance. He then kissed her squarely on the mouth and left a trail of burning bites down her neck. More of his monstrous groans escaped him as he took a nipple in his mouth; sucking, biting and licking his way until he was satisfied, then he did the same to the other. "I think I'll let you sleep now. You gotta be ready for round two." With another wink he left her room. She fell back onto the bed in a heap, muscles no longer obeying her. She had no strength to right herself and instead stayed in the place she fell; nightgown pulled up above her breasts, legs bent and arms splayed out at her sides. Sleep would once again evade her as she continued to cry, waiting for him to come and finish her off.

_She knew this wasn't happening, at least not at the moment it wasn't. She was reliving those horrible memories that plagued her every waking moment. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't wake herself up. She swore she could practically feel his hands, could feel the heat of him. Why was this happening? Why was she feeling him on her...he was gone, she'd never see him again. But the touches, the phantom caresses. They felt oh so real, she wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and finish this. This time it would truly be over, she would make damn sure of that._


End file.
